Unpredictable
by ThePurpleDolphin13
Summary: A behind the scenes love story of Colin Morgan and Katie McGrath. Colin is in love with his co-actor and friend Katie. Colin is unsure on how to express his love towards Katie. Bradley James is also in this story and he is in love with someone too... I have no idea where this is going or how many chapters I will write, but I will make it as enjoyable as possible.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is PURE FAN FICTION. it's completely made up. this DIDN'T happen and I'm not saying it EVER will.

Chapter 1: Colin was fed up of keeping his feelings inside him. He wished to express himself, to free himself of this heavy feeling. He had worked with her, Katie, for over 4 years now and has never plucked up the courage to go talk to her. It was a burden on his heart, to know that your true love doesn't know about how you _really_ feel. No-one actually knew about Colin's feelings towards Katie, not even his very close friend Bradley James. Colin always thought that it was best if no-one knew.

"Hello?! Colin? We really need to focus on this rehearsal, we are going to film this tomorrow! C'mon, I still don't get this section here."

Colin looked up to stare at Katie's mesmerizing face. Ever since he had seen her, he had been enchanted in her beauty, and found it hard to rehearse with her without getting distracted.

"Oh right sorry, so where were we again?" Katie rolled her eyes as she pointed to the section again. "I don't know what's up with you when we rehearse together Col, where your great on set!"Katie frowned and pretended to be hurt in a jokingly way.

"Um, well you are Morgana and well...you might just kill me when were alone." Colin put a serious face on and then suddenly started to laugh. Katie joined in and whacked him with a cushion.

"Ow!" exclaimed Colin then started to grin really widely.

"What?! Oh no... Colin! Stop it! Colin...no...OW!" Katie shouted at Colin as he whacked her back with a cushion.

They were both 'happily' having a pillow fight when they got interrupted by Bradley. Bradley strode into the room, rolling his eyes and pretending to look shocked.

"Seriously? Right," Grabbing a cushion from a messy looking Colin. "sorry to interrupt your lovely game ladies, but I have to, unfortunately, rehearse with you two buffoons."

"Ha ha, very funny Bradley, but me and Colin were about to rehearse the scene with just us two in it so you're going to have to wait!" Katie looked smug as she grabbed Colin's hand and dragged him into a different room. Bradley looked shocked and upset when Colin just about turned around to flash him an apologetic look.

* * *

"So, we were here right?"

Katie's eyes bored into Colin's, and she pointed to a section in the script she was holding. They had gone into a smaller room on the same floor, Katie had just dragged them into any free room she could find. This one contained a small desk, a lamp, some chairs and lots and lots of shelves full of books. This must be one of the studies, thought Colin when he had been thrown in one of the chairs, as he arrived.

"Err, yeah, right."

Colin shuffled forward in his chair in Katie's direction, looking uncomfortable and awkward.

"Ok, let's start like this"

Katie started to stand and began reciting her lines with emotion and expression. Colin thought that he could sit there and watch her all day, but of course eventually he stood up and read out his part. Suddenly he stopped, he let go of the script and sat down.

"Colin? What's the matter? Are you OK?"

Katie sat beside him looking anxious and confused.

"No not really Katie," he sighed "I need to tell you something, something I've meant to tell you for a long, long time"

"W-what is it?!" Katie said feeling afraid and curious of what he was about to say.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah of course I do"he sighed again looking weary.

"Well then tell me!"

excited now, Katie was getting impatient and wanted to know what was bothering Colin.

"I... I ... -"

"Hello again girls, have you finished yet? I really need to practice my lines with Colin. So Katie, if you don't mind..." Bradley stood leaning on the door smirking, he made a gesture to Katie saying 'you can now leave'.

Katie was very annoyed. She was just on to hearing Colin's secret, when that IDIOT Bradley interrupted them! She grabbed her stuff and stormed off pulling a hideous face as she left the room.

"What's up with her?!" Bradley asked Colin. Colin shrugged whilst putting his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Colin was deep in thought, he was wondering if he would ever reveal his love to Katie. Right now he was having a lot of doubts and negative thought, on whether Katie actually liked him- a lot. Or if telling her is a good thing, maybe Bradley interrupting them was a sign saying you shouldn't tell her. Colin was really confused and was at a point that he just couldn't be bothered with all this any more. Why now, what if she doesn't like me and all this just ends up with me getting humiliated in front of her? All these things were swimming in his mind like a confusing jigsaw with one missing piece.

* * *

Bradley had been thinking too. He was getting very suspicious of Colin. He had noticed, the way Colin looked at Katie. The way his eyes shone up like rubies, his face glowed as bright as the sun. The frown on his mouth replaced by the gorgeous smile everyone loved. Everything he had just been doing forgotten, it was just her and him. Bradley should have felt happy for the guy, because he was Bradley's best friend, but instead he felt angry and jealous when he saw them together. And the worst part was, he didn't even know why.

* * *

The room was dark and lifeless. It looked liked it hadn't been used in a long time; a very long time. It was very large with lots of windows that were all dirty and all covered up. The moth-eaten curtains were swimming in cobwebs. They were draped so that no light was visible from the dusty windows. In the centre of the room was a huge rounded table, with chairs all around it. It all looked old but modern at the same time. It was made from a very good quality wood- even the chairs.

"And this is what exactly?" asked Bradley, they had all come on set to film an episode of merlin, when the director took them into this mysterious room.

"This is gonna be Arthur's round table. Well now that Uther is dead, Arthur is king and makes the round table part of the tradition. Its all in the script- for those of you who bothered to read it!" growled the director, he glared at everyone around him, purposely keeping his gaze longer at Bradley.

Bradley put up his hands in defeat and shrugged his shoulders, a look on his face saying 'all right you caught me!'

. "Wow, this really is an amazing and unique place! This is great for the shooting Jeremy!"

Katie roamed around the room, her hand stroking the magnificent wood of the table. It felt cold and hard but very smooth. She breathed in the dusty air and closed her eyes. She imagined King Arthur sitting on one of the chairs with all his knights in shining armour, and Gwen by his side. She loved the legend of King Arthur, and the fact that there are lots of versions. The version they act in is the best in her opinion, because Gwen always comes back to King Arthur. Lancelot never really wanted to hurt Arthur when he kissed Gwen, as he was possessed by Morgana. In the end Lancelot showed that he was always by the kings side, by sacrificing himself.

"Hello?! Katie? Are you with us?"

Katie opened her eyes, and switched back into reality mode. She blinked into focus and saw Bradley waving his hand in front her, calling out her name.

"See, told she was still alive Colin!" He said rolling his eyes.

Katie scanned the room to find Colin and found him blushing and smiling the smile Katie had always loved. She laughed at his worrying thought. He blushed even more. Suddenly everyone in the room was laughing at Colin blushing- it was quite a funny sight. Bradley was feeling all mushy and gooey inside, he felt a pang of pain in his chest when looking at Colin. He acted casual and laughed along with everyone else on the outside. But on the inside he was wondering what the heck was going on with him.

* * *

Katie ran into her room and flopped on her luxurious bed. It smelt fresh and felt of soft, silky feathers. She stretched her arms and relaxed. She was knackered. She just had been on set for 6 hours straight- on one 5 minute break to catch your breathe and eat a mini snack. She thought about her role as Morgana. Morgana was evil and ruthless. Katie liked acting as Morgana. It was exciting, not care about anything or anyone- except the throne (plus Katie liked shouting at people and throwing them around). Morgana would anything to get the throne, and besides everything she had been through, she never gave up. Whilst thinking of Morgana and her day, Katie realized that she was still wearing her costume and makeup!

She dragged herself off her comfy bed and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a right mess: her mascara was streaked right down her cheeks. The white powder on her face became lumpy and sticky. Her hair was still tangled and stringy from being Morgana all day. Katie was in a black dress, cut so that a bit of her chest was showing. The top piece of the dress was nett over some black velvet. The dress was tight at the waist to make her boobs look big. Then came the bottom half of the dress which came down to her ankles. She really looked the part. Katie, half asleep, stripped down to her feet and stumbled in to shower. She turned it on not noticing the sharp coldness of the water piercing her body. She was to tired to bother with that. Once she had washed her body and shampooed and conditioned- a few times, just to get hair back to what it normally is, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel round her. She then got dressed, brushed her teeth and crawled in to bed. Katie started to think about Colin. She had always liked Colin, but then again who didn't? His mysterious blue eyes, his cheeky wide grin and his messy black hair. But Katie didn't know if she loved him or not, she loved him as a friend, but she didn't know about her love towards him going any further than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Bradley, Bradley! Wake up, we've got a super surprise for you!"

Bradley felt someone tugging at his soft duvet, shaking him and calling out his name. He blinked, his eyesight blurry from sleep.

"Wha' matter?" He groaned and rubbing his eyes furiously

. Their in front of him was Colin holding hands with Katie. Katie, Katie! He thought for a moment, Colin never said anything about them getting together! Bradley felt angry and hurt at the sight of them together.

"Isn't this great Bradley! We're in love Bradley, love!" Colin's words pierced through him like a sharp blade.

"Yes, I love him, so very very much." Katie leaned in towards Colin and kissed him.

They were kissing passionately, drowning their lips with each others. And the whole time they were, Bradley felt sick and pained, like someone had shot a million bullets straight in his heart. He felt dizzy and ill, he wanted to rip Katie away from him, he wanted to tear her to pieces. Limb by limb, he wanted to make her pay. Pay for what though? Bradley was confused about his own thoughts! He didn't understand himself, why did he feel angry and jealous? He was just being protective of Colin since they were like brothers, wasn't he? But Bradley didnt like to think of Colin as a brother, he wanted it to be more than that...

Suddenly Katie slowly, broke away from Colin and giggled in a flirtatious way that really made Bradley's blood boil.

"But, if were in love, where does that make YOU Bradley?" Colin asked in a taunting manner grinning nastily.

"I guess that makes you alone, forever. No one will ever want to date YOU Bradley James!" Katie snarled like a lioness protective of her cubs.

No wonder they chose her for the role for Morgana,

Bradley thought. Despite their harshness, he felt a little truth in their words- where DOES it make him? Katie and Colin both started to laugh and continue to taunt him in a horrible way. Bradley took their comments as harsh cruel whips across his skin. He closed his eyes to all the pain.

* * *

Bradley woke up twisting and turning and muttering strange words. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief. It was all a dream, he laughed a little to ease himself- a little. He wiped his eyes and found them wet. His whole body was wet, not just his eyes. He was sweating madly so threw off his thick duvet. His heart was still pounding fast, so he started taking deep breaths; in and out slowly. He pondered about his dream. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw Colin and Katie kissing and shuddered. Their taunting laughter rang through his ears and made his brain vibrate. He remembered their words: "But, if were in love, where does that make YOU Bradley?"

Where does that make me? Bradley thought.

He and Angel did go out for a few months, but their relationship didn't last long. They just weren't meant to be. Bradley remembered when he had wanted to kill Katie for loving Colin. Bradley didn't really understand that...that feeling. He felt like HE wanted Colin. He wanted Colin to be kissing HIM. Then it clicked, Bradley realised that he...was in love with Colin Morgan.

* * *

Wow, thought Colin. She couldn't look more beautiful. The way her silky hair flew gently from side to side. Her soft smooth skin to the blueness of her eyes. Her dress just making her the beautiful woman alive. She really is prettier than a picture, he thought miserably. He thought this in a sad manner because he knew that he would never woe her over to him. If she did ever come round to him it must be by force or she was bribed. No one could ever like someone like me. Colin sat their all through out her part of the photo shoot mourning quietly. He didn't have the guts to go over their and confront his love to her, so he gave it up, making life difficult to live in.

"So Colin, do you like my dress? Does it make me look sexy?" Katie asked teasingly.

"What?" Colin looked up and saw Katie standing by him.

"Er, yeah. You look very sexy." He admitted blushing.

"Aww, thanks Colin!" She said laughing. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Katie asked a shocked looking Colin.

"Oh! Er, nothing really. Why?" Colin asked getting excited.

"Oh, well. I thought us two could do something fun together. Just the two of us." Katie asked looking nervous and embarrassed.

Colin was amazed, was he hearing wrong or did Katie ask him out! He couldn't believe his luck. Katie had asked him out! He was dumbfounded and was singing in his head.

"YES! Um, I mean of course, I would love to." Colin quickly hid his first reaction.

"Great! Where do you want to go?" Katie said happily.

"I've got a place in mind. I will pick you up at 8." Colin said mysteriously.

"Where?" Katie demanded.

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Colin grinned from ear to ear.

Then he got up, did a silly little bow to Katie, turned around and walked out the door looking like the happiest man on the planet.

A/N: I always try to aim to post my fanfiction every 2 days. I apologize for any delay. thanks.

reply to Bolivianfall: this fanfiction is a part Brolin fanfiction. most of this is just katie and colin, but I might add bradley too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Colin smiled to himself as he straightened his shirt and redid his hair. He wanted to make a good impression to Katie. So he wore a brand new shirt and his best jeans. He wanted to keep his look casual, because of the place he was taking her to. Over his white shirt, he wore a casual jacket. Colin had some trouble on choosing his shoes, but finally stuck with his Nike high-tops. He wasn't sure if this was a _proper_ date or not as Katie didn't make it specific. Colin finally assumed that it was two friends casually having a night out. But he would act as intriguing as possible, so hopefully she would want it to be a date.

Colin stood in front of his full length mirror and scanned his clothes. Once he was happy with what he was wearing, he went on to looking at his hair in different angles. He had done it like he normally does but instead he jelled it a bit, and gave it a bit of a cool style. He just hoped that Katie would like it.

He remembered exactly what he did after he left the room, in which Katie had asked him if he wanted to go out. He started jumping and crying out loud with joy. People passing by stared at him like he was mad. Colin didn't care, he had just been offered a night out by KATIE! He was more than overjoyed. He was burning and bursting with happiness. Then, once he had controlled his emotions a little, he ran all the way to Bradley and the news exploded out of him.

"Katie just asked me out on a date!"

Bradley's reaction was... weird. Dozens of different emotions poured from his expression. Confusion, disbelief, anger, pain, jealousy, more disbelief. But tied it together with a fake smile.

"That's great Col!"

Colin didn't really notice how hurt or all the other emotions Bradley looked.

He really did believe that Bradley was happy for him.

"I know! I really didn't see I coming!" Colin laughed.

"Well I better get off then. I got some work I need to do." Bradley lied.

"OK! I will tell you all about it!" Colin called after Bradley.

Straight after he had spoke to Bradley, he ran to his room to prepare for the so-called "date". And started to get his thoughts straight. Colin had never really thought about Bradley's reaction. He just thought that his best friend was generally happy for him. Bradley just had a late reaction, since it's such great news. It's natural to have that feeling, thought Colin. He smiled to himself as he finished off combing his hair.

* * *

Katie groaned loudly as she opened her wardrobe to find an outfit for her night out with Colin. She had no clue whatsoever on where he was taking her. And for this reason, she hadn't a clue on what type of clothing she should wear. A fancy dress for a fancy night? A girly skirt? Jeans? Katie thought of all the possibilities of clothes she could wear. But the real question here is, where will he take me? Katie thought frustratingly. Damn Colin for being so idiotically mysterious!

Maybe a movie and a posh restaurant? Roller skating and McDonald's Katie shuddered at that as she remembered a painful memory of roller skating. Surely Colin wouldn't take her? Katie took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She tried to concentrate on what was important right now, her outfit. After searching and searching, and trying all sorts on, Katie finally decided on wearing a light sleeveless top, with patterns and sequences. A short purple skirt with patterned black tights and knee length boots.

Next she did her make up. She put some foundation on and started with her eye make up. Katie dabbed some light eye shadows on and blended them in to create an effect. She put some eye liner on and finished with mascara. Then Katie swiftly brushed her cheeks with a light pink blusher. To finish, some red lipstick, decided Katie. She glanced at the clock, she still had 2 hours for her hair and final touches. Whilst Katie was fiddling d with her hair to try and find a specific hair style she wanted, she heard a loud bang on the door. Katie jumped and was feeling a bit shaky since it was a bit sudden.

"W-who is it?" she asked feeling a bit freaked out now.

"It's me, Bradley!" Bradley sounded annoyed even angry. But Katie was relieved and started to breathe now.

It's only Bradley, she thought thinking herself really silly.

"Oh! Of course! Come on in the doors open." Katie felt a bit embarrassed at herself fir being really silly.

Bradley stormed in the room looking angry and almost disgusted at the sight of Katie.

"So, your going out on a date with Colin?" he said, his frown increasing.

Katie blushed "Um, yeah I guess so."

"Why?" Bradley demanded his tone getting harsher.

"Because I want to. And um, I kinda, sorta...like Colin." she blushed.

She was getting annoyed of Bradley's stupid questions! Why couldn't he just leave her ALONE?!

"Right." Bradley said looking strained and like he was trying hard not to lose his temper.

Katie carried on doing her hair like Bradley wasn't there. She totally ignored him. He wouldn't even leave! If i ignore him, he will soon go away, she thought. Meanwhile Bradley kept his eyes glued to her, and watched her like a hawk. He had no intending of leaving her until he got what he wanted. Once Katie had finished her hair, fixed her make up and chose some accessories, it was almost 8 so she began to make her way to the door. But Bradley was in her way.

"Um, excuse me but I need to go now." she said irritated.

Bradley didn't move and inch.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere." Bradley said folding his arms.

"I have to go on a date remember?!" Katie rolled her eyes and tried to push Bradley out of her way, but he pushed her harder.

"Move!" shouted Katie getting angry.

"No, not till you promise me something."

"What?!" Katie was getting desperate and angry. She had tried to push him out the way but failed many times.

"You have to promise not to have any physical contact with Colin." Bradley said a little calmer.

"WHAT?! Why? What the hell?!" Katie was shocked and VERY confused. Was this all it was?

Bradley carried on, "That includes kissing, holding hands, hugging etc. And because I said so."

"And what if I don't agree?" Katie snarled.

"Then you will make me angry, and you do not want to see me angry." Bradley smiled evilly.

Katie gaped. If she had any chance of going out, she would have to promise. She had no other choice. "Fine. I promise." Katie said.

"Good and if you break my promise there will be severe consequences." Bradley smiled wider.

He then stepped to the side and let Katie pass and open the door. He stepped outside with her, still smiling. Once Katie locked the door she turned to face Bradley.

"Are you gay or summat?" Now it was Bradley's time to blush as he walked away in the distance.

A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
